Escape from the Fire Nation
by Gotag
Summary: From dueling friends to fighting dangerous demons. Gotag, Aris, Stella, and Zin must fight each other and an enemy from their past. Based on an RPG that was never finished.
1. Chapter 1: A new member

**Chapter I: A new member**

"Ah… That's more like it!" said Aris as he walked out of one of the few changing rooms in the store. He looked at his new clothes he wore. A perfect disguise from the Fire Nation and they were much better looking than his previous outfit. His old ones were getting to small for him anyways.

The firebender looked at two changing rooms that were adjacent to his. Both were being occupied by his two friends. Stella and Gotag. They too were getting new looks to hid from the Fire Nation. Now that wanted posters of them were being put up, it was best to hide and become invisible.

Aris walked up to the counter and tipped his large straw hat and gave the employee, working at the counter, two gold coins. The employee smiled and thanked Aris for his services.

Now all there was to do was wait for the other two. Aris spotted a wooden bench near the changing rooms. He quickly grabbed his seat and watched his friends' rooms. Hoping that Stella would come out first. Aris was very eager on how she would look. He knew that she would look pretty no matter what.

The thought of her made him blushed a little and that's when her door creaked open a bit. He saw a young girl step out of the room. Her new look amazed Aris. She had a light blue bandanna wrapped around her black hair. Dark colored clothes covered her tanned skin. She also wore a long black cape, making her look mystical and strong.

Stella noticed Aris staring at her. Both blushed when their eyes met. Then she walked over and paid for her clothes. Once she had done that she grabbed a seat by Aris.

"You look awesome!" she said as she sat down by her close friend.

"And you look simply beautiful," said Aris. Both still blushed. But the special moment was soon ruined.

"What are you supposed to be?" Gotag said to Aris. He had suddenly appeared standing in front of the two.

"And you should be talking," Stella laughed t his new look, "You look like a gang member!"

"And you look like a tom boy pirate," growled Gotag. Gotag and Stella glared at each other.

"Ok. That's enough you two!" chuckled Aris, "We don't want to start a fight here. We could cause attention."

Once the glaring stopped, the group walked towards the nearby exit. Gotag glared at the employee, at the counter. Indicating that he wasn't going to pay for his clothes. Stella opened the door and let Aris out first. Then she pushed Gotag and slammed the door on him. But before she could, Gotag tripped her and she fell on the outside ground. He laughed and walked around her, ignoring the growl she made.

Gotag glanced at the sky as Aris helped Stella up. The sun was about to set. Better find a place stay over the night.

"Gotag!" roared Stella as she charged over to him, "I swear! One day I'll… Oh?"

She was cut off by a young water tribe boy running down the city street. Behind him was a small team of Fire Nation soldiers.

'You think we should help him?' thought Aris. He knew Stella would most likely pick up the thought and answer back.

'Nah. I think we should just let the soldiers take that boy away,' Stella thought sarcastically. She could hear Aris laugh from her thought. Aris, Stella, and Gotag formed up and blocked the soldiers' path once the boy ran past them.

"Let us through or we shall arrest you three as well!" said one of the soldiers. The three looked at each other.

"Nah. We don't think so!" Stella said as she lifted up waves of water from a nearby well. She sent the waves crashing into every soldier. "Ok boys! Now electrocute them!"

Gotag and Aris looked at each other a nodded. They move their hands to conduct lightning in their fingers tips.

"Electrocute!?!" a young soldier asked. The water on them would make the damage much more strong than a normal attack. "No way! I'm outta here!"

He ran back from once he came. The other soldiers agreed and followed his lead and left the three's sight.

"Well that was ridiculously easy. Only Stella got to fight," whined Gotag.

"Oh shut your mouth! We still have to see if that boy is alright," said Stella as she turned around to see the boy gone. "Hmm… Where'd he go?" Stella questioned as she turned around to see the boy in her face.

"Wow! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for saving me!" the boy grabbed everyone's hand and shook it violently. "My name's Kinto! And you guys are?"

Stella smiled from the boy's happiness, "I'm Stella. This is Aris and this is… Gotag" She pointed to her two friends.

"Nice to meet you. I see that you, Stella, are a waterbender, "Kinto said, "Which tribe do you come from?"

"I'm from the South. You?" she laughed a bit.

"North," he answered.

"Well you better not get into any more trouble! Cause we've got to get going!" Aris jumped into the conversation.

"Oh? Mind if I tag along?" asked Kinto. Gotag groaned but everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"Sure! We could always use another friend! And plus it'll even out our group of waterbenders and firebenders!" Stella laughed, "But we must be going now before the sun goes down."

Kinto nodded, "Very well. Lead the way!"

Gotag started to walk first, followed by Stella, Aris, and then Kinto.

"So what should we do on our way to our next camping site?" Aris asked as he wrapped his arm around Stella. He watched her make images of the water she was bending in the air.

"Hmm… I dunno. Wanna race?" she said as she looked up into Aris' eyes. Aris simply nodded and Stella dashed off.

"Hey! You never said when we could start!" yelled Aris but Stella was already far ahead, "Ah well…" Then Aris sprinted down the same path as Stella.


	2. Chapter 2: Gorgo's Escape

**Chapter II: Gorgo's escape**

The two racers ran down many long and wide streets. They passed many shops and various topics. But no shop seemed to catch their attention. The racers were carefully focused onto the road ahead of them.

Aris had finally got up to Stella, but when he did she felt like cheating and shot a small wave of water into his face. The little wave caused him to trip and gave Stella a chance to get ahead.

'Hey! That's no fair!' thought Aris. He was about to run off to catch her again but a group of soldiers grabbed his attention. They were Fire Nation soldiers and they seemed to be transporting a prisoner inside a small cage. The cage was attached to the back of a komodo rhino. The animal that Fie Nation soldiers usually ride.

'Hey Stella! Quick! Come back here!' he thought as he watched the prisoner sit miserably in his cage.

"Yeah? What is… Oh!" said Stella as she reached Aris. She had noticed the cage by following Aris' eyes. "So? Are we going to help him or not?"

Aris didn't even have to answer. "You distract the guards while I free the prisoner. Got it?" he said as he looked into Stella's eyes. She nodded.

"I'll give them a mind illusion to distract" Stella said as she closed her eyes. The group of soldiers halted their riding animals and began speaking about catching the Avatar while flying through fluffy clouds.

Aris took this time to run up to the cage. He placed his left palm on the lock and began to burn it with firebending. Soon enough the lock began to melt and Aris easily snapped it off the cage. He then quickly helped the prisoner out of his cage.

'Good! Now send the soldiers away!' thought Aris. The soldiers now yelled out, "We must find him this way!" and they rode off with their riding animals into the distance.

Aris walked back to Stella, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Hey, we make a good team!" he said while laughing a bit.

"And a great couple…" Stella said as she hugged him.

"And a great pair of freaks…" said Gotag as he randomly walked past them, "Now quit flirting and let's go…"

"Forget him. We need to find out whom that this prisoner is," said Aris grabbing her hand that was about to become a fist.

"The name's Gorgo," the prisoner peacefully said as he walked in front of the two. "Thank you for helping me! I was capture for helping the Avatar long ago."

"You mean Aang!?!" yelled Stella, "Do you know where he is? We re friends with him as well and need to find him quickly."

"I'm sorry," Gorgo said sadly, "I don't know where he is t the moment. But do you mind if I come along with you? I need to find the Avatar again."

"Certainly! I'm Aris and this is Stella,' Aris pointed out, "Gotag just walked by and…. This is Kinto." Kinto showed up right as Aris finished. Gorgo and Kinto greeted each other and then they headed off again.

"Hmm… You think we should camp out here?" asked Kinto as the group soon walked out of the town and into a forest.

"I think here should be good for the night. We should probably look for a lake or any other source of water," said Aris. As he and Stella held hands they looked around the forest.

"Hey Aris… Wanna ra-" Stella started but Aris had already sprinted off, "Hey!" Stella chased after him.

"Are those two going out or something?" Gorgo asked Kinto as the other two left their sight.

"I don't know… I just joined the group as well" shrugged Kinto.

Gotag walked slowly ahead of the group. He looked around the forest and its trees. Something about it seemed strange. Like there was another presence here along with his friends.

He looked behind him to see two figures in the distance charging towards him. Obviously it was the odd couple, Aris and Stella.

"What are you two doi-!" Gotag said but Stella ran past him and pushed his feet off the ground. He trampled to the grassy ground as Stella ran past him along side Aris.

"HA! That's for earlier!" he heard her yelled. No doubt she was sticking her tongue out like a child. Gotag moaned and jumped back onto his feet. The two figures had already run far enough for him to not see them.

"Morons" he said and then swore under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Smoke

**Chapter III: Black Smoke**

Stella and Aris raced down until they reached a small lake. Aris was in the lead when he tripped and splashed into the cold water.

"Aris!" shouted Stella as she raced to the edge of the lake. She reached her arm out towards him as he swam to shore. "Are you okay?" Stella pulled him in a hugged him.

"Yes… I was just joking about getting hurt. I purposely fell in," laughed Aris, "I hope I didn't make you worry to much… heh…"

Stella glared at him, "Psh… I wasn't scared at all!" Aris gave her a playful punch and the two of them laugh as Kinto and Gorgo walked up to them.

"Hmm… I like this place!" said Kinto as he investigated the area, "I think this place will be perfect for tonight!"

"So does any one have camping items? We sort of lost ours…" Stella said while looking at Kinto and Gorgo.

"Yep! I always bring some with me… Just in case!" smiled Kinto as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out camping materials, "I got a tent for 6, a few canteens, 2 fishing rods, and a pouch of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom money. I hope it's enough."

"Don't worry, it'll be enough. We just got to put the tent up before night arrives," said Aris, he glanced up at the sky. The sun was almost gone and the moon was faintly visible. "Better get it up now!"

After several minutes of struggle and frustration of getting Kinto's complicated tent up, Aris and Stella walked a long distance away from Kinto and Gorgo, getting some alone time.

"The stars are starting to get beautiful tonight!" Stella said in amazement as the sun was gone and almost every star was out and shining. The two lay on the shoreline with their bare feet in the cold, yet soothing, water. Each held the other's hand as they watched the stars shine.

"A beautiful night… for a beautiful girl…" said Aris as he let go of Stella's hand and wrapped it around her. Both showed rosy cheeks.

"Aris…" said Stella; she quietly placed her head on his chest.

'Stella… There's something I want to ask you…' Aris thought to her, hopefully she was reading his mind.

'Yes?' she peacefully thought back into his mind.

'Will you be…'

'Oh Aris… you don't even have to ask. Yes, I'll b your girlfriend' she thought with a giggle.

"Well I just wanted to make sure it was official," he laughed. Stella sat up and looked back at the tent. "Something wrong?" Aris asked as he got up too.

"Yeah… I feel a different yet familiar presence around us… And where's Gotag?" she asked as she looked around the trees.

"Maybe the presence is him?" he suggested.

"No… no. I know what his presence feels like. In fact I can't feel his but I feel someone else's. Someone I think we have met before…" she looked at Aris, he had a confused look on his face.

* * *

Gotag had picked a different route once Stella and Aris passed him; he wanted to camp out alone. He didn't know why but he just felt like being alone. Maybe the reason was the news members? He didn't know all he wanted was to be alone.

"Huh?" Gotag swirled around to look behind him. Someone was following him. He studied the area to see where the best hiding spots where. Seemed to be only a few here. He purposely ignored the person, hoping that they'll think no one was there.

He continued to walk farther until he was sure the hider was right behind him. "May I help you?" he turned around to see a shadowy figure, curse this night sky.

"No… Just curious" the voice sounded familiar.

"Curious? Curious of what?" asked Gotag as he grabbed the handle of his black sword. It settled in a pouch attached to Gotag's belt.

"Of you and your so call friends…" the figure laughed, "Why do you hang with them? You're nothing like them and you don't even seem to like them."

"Because their my friends and…" Gotag stopped and looked away.

"Hmm… So they're not really your friends are they?" the voice asked.

"Who are you anyways?" demanded Gotag as he lit his right palm up with a small fireball. The figure's face became somewhat visible.

"So… now that you can sort of see my face, may I ask another question?" the figure said peacefully.

"No. It's my turn to ask questions. Why are you here?" asked Gotag with a little anger in his tone.

"I've thought about joining you're group. That's why I've been following you," the voice replied.

"Whatever… Go and ask them then. They'll be more than happy to have another friend," Gotag said, his anger was rising slowly.

"Ah… So that's why… You hate the new members don't you?" the voice laughed again. Silence formed between the two for a few minutes.

"Look, I think I know how to see if they'll let you join our little group," Gotag finally said.

"Oh really? How?" the voice asked silently.

"By fighting me…" smirked Gotag. The voice stayed silent. "Something wrong?"

"No… It's just the last time I fought some one… Sometimes when I fight I can get caught up in it too much… and I don't want to hurt anyone… again…" the voice sounded sad.

"Hmph… Like you could hurt me. You're still scared to show your full self and your name" Gotag said as he still smirked.

"Very well then, Gotag. If you really insist on fighting. But I'll warn you, I'm not holding back!" the voice said.

* * *

Stella and Aris soon walked back to the tent and the others. Stella helped Gorgo go get some fish from a nearby spot as Kinto and Aris set up a campfire.

"So… Aris…" started Kinto.

"Yes Kinto?" Aris chuckled as he sent a spark of fire at stack of wood Kinto had found.

"…Uh… Did anything happen today?" he asked. His question was ignored when Kinto saw Aris' happy face turn into a sad one. "Uh oh… Was it something that I said?"

Aris ignored Kinto and walked backed to his and Stella's private shoreline. Kinto could see him look up at the sky, tears slowly rolled down his cheek. A worried face showed on Kinto's face as Stella and Gorgo came back with several dead fish.

"Hey Kinto! Where's… Aris?" Stella asked as she glanced over at Aris, "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I said was 'Did anything happen today?' and he walked over there… Did I offend him or something?" Kinto asked.

'Today is Aris' mother's birthday' Stella thought to Kinto. He jumped as he received the thought. "Oh! I forgot, I can read people's minds and send thoughts to people as well. Well except for Gotag. Somehow he can block his and my thoughts…"

"Uh… ok… So are you going to talk to Aris? Or should I? I'm really good at making people happy and stuff!" Kinto said with a happy face.

"No, no. It's ok. I'll talk to him," giggled Stella. She crept over to Aris and hugged him. Kinto watched the two talk as Gorgo put the fish above the campfire. Even though Kinto couldn't hear them, he knew Stella could make Aris happy again.

"Sorry about that, Kinto…" Aris apologized as he and Stella retuned to the campsite.

"It's ok Aris! I'm just glad that-" Kinto started but a large boom fainted out the rest.

"What was that?" yelled Gorgo as he jumped up and threw a raw fish onto the ground. Everyone looked over to where the boom had come from. All of them could easily see a thin stream of black smoke coming from far off trees.

"Come on! Let's go see what it was!" Aris charged off with Stella at his side. Kinto and Gorgo looked at each other and then ran off to follow.


	4. Chapter 4: Anger of Truth

**Chapter IV: Anger of truth**

Gotag leaped up into a tell tree, hiding himself from the figure. He watched, from above, the figure's movements.

"I forgot to tell you my name," the voice spoke.

"I don't need to know it… Zin," Gotag's voice appeared from an unknown area, "I remember you from our last adventure!"

"Ah, so you do remember. Well now that you know who I am… I definitely won't hold back! Yelled Zin as he shot several large balls of blue fires at random trees. The attacked trees were engulfed in flames and passed on the flames to a neighboring one. Soon Gotag's hiding tree will be burned as well.

Zin laughed a bit as all the surrounding trees burned to the ground. No sign of Gotag anywhere. Until he felt something touched his back.

"You don't think I'm that weak, do ya?" Gotag asked as the two stood back to back. Gotag swiped his right leg towards Zin's legs, tripping him to the hard ground. Gotag then pushed his left palm into his enemy's back as he fell. The palm was full of fire and when it slammed into Zin's back, he was pushed several feet away from Gotag. He landed face first into the ground.

Zin grunted and flipped back up onto his feet. He wiped the dirt of his shirt and then glanced up at Gotag. He was gliding towards him with flashes of fire beneath his shoes.

He tossed orbs of glowing fire towards the gliding man; each one collided into the ground before Gotag. Everything Zin threw at him was easily dodge, this made Zin's anger rise.

Fire spirals glowed inside his eyes as a large roar of fire erupted from his mouth and towards Gotag who had just leaped into the air and was about to air kick him.

Gotag flew into the center of the fire and came out tackling Zin by surprise. The grunt and moans of their pain was drowned by the noise of rustling leaves and bushes being pushes. After the nature noises came voices. Aris, Stella, Kinto, and Gorgo.

* * *

Aris entered into a burnt clearing, finding Zin, helplessly on thee ground. Burning bushes and tree branches lit everyone's face as they walked in.

"What happened here?" Aris asked as he and Gorgo looked around. Kinto and Stella both raced past them to help Zin back to health.

Kinto swayed water from his tribal pouch and laid it upon his several burns and wounds. Stella tried to reach into his mind to help him stay awake and not enter the roadway to death. But entering his mind was like traveling through a dark and wicked maze. It was almost impossible to reach the end.

Stella pushed her psychic powers to her limit, making her move back and forth as if any moment she would find death as well. Her vision became blurry as pains of trouble and sorrow was striking her mind. All these pains pushed away the soft feeling of Aris messaging her back for support. She was almost at the end.

Then a large gasp of air came from Zin was his eyes burst open. And just as he awoke, Stella fell into a deep sleep. She fell to the blackened grass. She felt much sorrow and anger from someone nearby, but not any of the people present. This feeling was coming from a distance away from the group.

As Stella landed onto the ground Aris grabbed her up and yelled her name, Kinto and Gorgo helped Zin up. Stella's name was yelled many, many times. But neither try worked, she slept as if dead.

* * *

The anger and sorrow traveled far from the group and deep into the forest. Gotag looked back at where he suspected where he left Zin alone for the group. Looking back as hard for him, for Zin was right.

Why were he friends with these people? He had no care or interest for them. He only traveled with them because they all needed the find Aang. But knowing that these people are now gone from him, he felt that he'd be able to find Aang much faster by himself. He needed no friends or any group. He needed to travel on his own.


End file.
